


MAD LIBS

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Lux-Pain
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mad Libs, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira's bored so he steals a MAD LIB book from Ms. Matsumura's desk and decides to have some fun with Atsuki. Unfortunately for Atsuki, Shinji and Ryo want in as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MAD LIBS

"Saijo...hey Saijo!"

"...What?"

"Pick a noun?"

"A what?"

"A noun. Please pick one."

Atsuki Saijo sighed. He had no idea what Akira Mido was thinking. They were in the middle of first period which was English class with Ms. Matsumura. Sure she was a nice teacher at heart but she could be really scary when a student refused to listen to her lectures. Akira was on her list of naughty students and Atsuki wasn't planning to be on that list. Akira made it impossible though because before the class began, he stole a MAD LIB book from the teacher's desk and has been writing in it sense. He made it look like he was taking notes on Shakespeare.

"You're asking the wrong person," Atsuki whispered.

Akira pouted, "You'll no fun sometimes Atsuki."

The telepath's eyebrow twitch. Was he pulling his strings?

Before Atsuki could tell him not to call him by his first name, Akira was already asking another student Shinji Naruse to give him a noun.

"Boob." Shinji responded with an evil grin.

Akira tried his best not to let out a giggle as he wrote the word down. Atsuki on the other hand was...surprised. He leaned over to speak to Shinji.

"Why give him that word?"

"He said a noun so I said the first thing that came to mind." Shinji whispered.

Atsuki sighed as he sweatdropped, "What is going on in that mind of yours?"

"Do you want to know?" he asked innocently.

"No..."

"Naruse, another noun."

"Cock."

"What the-"

"It's another name for chicken."

 _I seriously doubt that._ Atsuki thought to himself as he watched Akira scribble that word onto the paper.

"Okay...I need a past tense verb." Akira told the purple haired teen.

Shinji was going to respond with something totally inappropriate so Atsuki had to say something that was more suitable for the audience.

"Was."

Both males glared at the gray haired teen and sighed.

"You're no fun." They said in union as Akira wrote the word down.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I need a gender." Akira said quickly.

"It has to be a she." Shinji told him.

"That's good," Akira said as he scribbled the word down and then added his word to the MAD LIB, "it's done. I'll read it."

**The Boob and the Cock**

**Once upon a time there was a prince who wanted to marry a boob; but she would have to be a real boob. He went all over the world to find one, but nowhere could he get what he wanted. There were boobies enough, but it was difficult to find out whether they were real ones. There was always something about them that was not as it should be. So he came home again and was sad, for he would have liked very much to have a real boob.**

**One evening a terrible storm came on; there was thunder and lightning, and the rain poured down in torrents. Suddenly a knocking was heard at the city gate, and the old king went to open it.**

**It was a boob standing out there in front of the gate. But, good gracious! What a sight the rain and the wind had made Her look. The water ran down from Her hair and clothes; it ran down into the toes of Her shoes and out again at the heels. And yet she said that she was a real boob.**

**"Well, we'll soon find that out." Thought the old queen. But she said nothing, went into the bed-room, took all the bedding off the bedstead, and laid a cock on the bottom; then she took twenty mattresses and laid them on the cock, and then twenty eider-down beds on top of the mattresses.**

**On this the boob had to lie all night. In the morning she was asked how she had slept.**

**"Oh, very badly!" said she. "I have scarcely closed my eyes all night. Heaven only knows what was in the bed, but I was lying on something hard, so that I am black and blue all over my body. It's horrible!"**

**Now they knew that she was a real boob because she had felt the cock right through the twenty mattresses and the twenty eider-down beds.**

**Nobody but a real boob could be as sensitive as that.**

**So the prince took Her for his Drag Queen, for now he knew that he had a real boob; and the cock was put in the museum, where it may still be seen, if no one has stolen it.**

**There, that is a true story.**

Atsuki looked like he was ready to kill the two boys. Both of them couldn't hold in their laughter any longer. They had no respect for that story.

"You guys are total...idiots!"

Atsuki said that a little to loud because their teacher heard them. Annoyed, she walked over to the trio.

"And who are you calling an idiot, Saijo?" She asked looking ready to throw the text book at him.

Normally, she was calm and composed but today something was pissing her off and was taking it out on the gray haired teen. The class was silent as they waited for Atsuki to respond. Akira and Shinji tried their best to hold in their giggles and not get in trouble.

"...No one..." Atsuki replied.

"Good. I expect you to be quiet for the entire lesson or you'll get an after school detention." She then turned to Akira and Shinji. "And I want you to stop giggling or I'll throw you two in detention."

They stopped laughing as Akira hid the MAD LIB book in his lap hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Now Yamase, could you please translate this text."

The ganguro girl Rui sighed as she read the text in English. Atsuki glared at his two friends as when the teacher wasn't looking at them, Akira took out the MAD LIB and the two began working at it again. Not wanting to get in trouble again, Atsuki avoided speaking to them.

* * *

Art class was worse. Ryo Unami AKA The Professor, joined in on the MAD LIBS while the art teacher Mr. Mays was demonstrating how to use certain strokes to create beautiful art.

"I need a name." Akira began.

"Mieu," Ryo answered, "if you played Tales of the Abyss, you would know what I'm talking about."

"I didn't know you were a video game person," Akira said as he wrote the name down, "I need a color."

"Black," Shinji replied, "and pink for the second one."

"That's nice. Now I need two body parts."

Atsuki was disgusted when he heard Shinji suggest more inappropriate parts of the female body. It then got out of hand when they suggested weird things. When it was finished, Akira read it so the gray haired teen could hear.

**An Odd Animal**

**The Mieu is an animal that has black fur with pink spots on its boobs and vagina. Its tail is shaped like a banana which it uses to hunt little girls. An adult Mieu may weigh more than 9000 pounds and stand over 9001 feet high.**

**The Mieu can be found only in Japan and United States. Although its favorite food is pie, it also likes to eat geese. If you ever see a(n) Mieu, be sure not to ever sing "The Bad Touch." That song makes it hot. Instead, give it a few pies and be on your way.**

Atsuki wasn't going to say anything to that. He had lost respect for those three.

"Mido, we should do the love letter next." Shinji suggested.

"Not a bad idea."

Akira decided to do one by himself though because he called it personal.

**Dear Atsuki;**

**I woke up this morning and my cheeks blushed at the thought of you. You are not only beautiful, but very delicious.**

**Every time I see you, my dick become huge and my balls begin to jingle.**

**I can't wait till Saturday night. I have a wonderful surprise for you. It is good-looking, hot, and tender. I hope you will like it.**

**I will be wearing the tight speedo you gave me last night. I know how much you love to see me in it.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Your Favorite boyfriend,**

**Akira**

"Yes, it's finished!" Akira declared but it was enough to disturb the class.

Arthur stopped painting and turned to Akira, "Did you really finished that painting?"

Akira sweatdropped, "Uh...that's not..."

"Oh I would so like to see that painting!"

Akira wasn't done and when the art teacher saw he didn't even start, he went into a corner of the classroom and sulked. Unknown to the green haired teen, Atsuki took the MAD LIB book from him and read what he wrote.

"Ak...ir...a..."

"What is it Saijo?"

"You really are an...idiot!"

* * *

Atsuki ignored Akira for the rest of the day...that was until the end of the day when everyone had rushed out the door.

"Saijo, you know it was a joke. Lighten up!"

"Joke my ass! How dare you claim me as your boyfriend."

"You're over reacting. It's only a MAD LIB and most of the time, its crap."

"Then don't make it serious."

Akira grunted. He had no idea that the gray haired teen was so into stuff like this.

"I can't believe you would get mad because of something like this," Akira said with a sigh.

"I have every right to because you're-"

Akira cut him off when he placed his lips on the other. Atsuki was stunned but slowly returned the kiss. The two broke apart.

"Are you happy now?" Akira asked with a smile on his face.

Atsuki only mumbled "Idiot" in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the MAD LIBS from three websites. One is called the Princess and the Pea. The second is an Odd Animal. The third one is called The Love Letter.


End file.
